Twilight, but how it should of gone
by bball4me325
Summary: This is a version of Twilight where after Bella got bit by James, but does not get the venom sucked out.
1. Chapter 1

How Twilight Should Have gone. *DISCLAIMER: This is not Stephanie Meyers exact dialogue from Twilight, this is a made up version of how it should have gone. It has all same characters and stuff just different story.

This starts of after Bella just got bit by James and Edwards is about to suck it out. And Bella has lost a lot of blood and could die any minute. And only Edward is there not the rest of the cullens. By the way Edward and alice already killed james, so this is after that.

**Bella POV***

My hand, My hand was burning. It was like being stuck into a fire and not being pulled out. It was like my skin was sizzling . I could feel it. But I could not see the fire anywhere. That same burn spread through my veins like a wild fire being spread in a dry forest. All I could think of was that horrible feeling. I started to concentrate harder and harder and I could hear others around. I did not dare to open my eyes, and expose them to the harsh fire encased around me.

"Edward you're going to have to do it." Alice said in a rush.

"No, I can't I'm not that strong. We have to wait for Carlisle." Edward Said

"Edward, we have no time, I can see it now, the venom spreading, I can see Bella as a vampire." Alice said

"I'm not going to risk Bella's life if I do it. We must wait for Carlisle." Edward said

"He's not coming Edward. Carlisle still thinks Bella is with me and Jasper, he doesn't know." Alice snapped

This is what I wanted, to be a vampire and its happening. Edward cannot suck the venom out. This is what I want! "No, No let it spread!" I screamed out.

I tried to concentrate harder to hear an answer, but as soon as I spoke to them the fire ceased all my concentration again, and all I can think about is the burning pain growing inside me. But once more I tried again to listen.

"Edward, I think it's best to let it spread. She's lost to much blood already, if you suck the venom out there's no way she can survive this." Alice said.

"Alice I don't know , what if I could save her, but what if I couldn't? I guess it wouldn't make a difference the damage is too much." Edward said.

I smiled in my triumph, but the burning did not go down one degree. I don't know how many seconds or minutes, or hours went by, but I started to get stronger. I could feel my bones coming back together, my heart beat increased. Instead of a solid thump-tha-thump, it was now thump-thump-thump like humming birds wings flying away in the wind. After what felt like an eternity I started to feel the burn cease from my heart to finger tips, leaving me with a nice cool sensation. Then as I completely felt cool and refreshed, I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonderstruck.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is part 2 to my version of what should of happened in twilight. I hope you like it.

**Bella POV***

As I gazed above me, everything was so much clearer and more defined. I recognized where I was, I was in Edwards room at his house. How did I get here, the last I remember was being in Phoenix at my old ballet studio, then being bit by James, but those memories where so groggy, like trying to see with mud smeared in your eyes. I sat up fast in one swift motion, and I could see everything, even the dust particles move as I got off the bed in Edwards room that somehow got there. Then I felt the burning pain in my throat. I cupped my neck as if it was going to stop the burn. It felt like a hot iron was being shoved down my throat. Then I finally realized, I was a vampire, now I could be with Edward forever, yes this is what I wanted its finally happened. Then suddenly Edward came in, with his hands out like he was innocent in a crime. I stared at him questioningly, because I had so many questions to ask him.

"Bella, everything is fine, I know it's a little confusing right now, but you're ok." Edward said smoothly

"What's going on?" I said trying to figure out is calm soothing remark. He walked closer and kissed me then said," I'm going to make this short because you need to hunt, but after you got bit, Alice and I found you at the ballet studio nearly dead. Then I was going to suck the venom out but I wasnt strong enough, and you already lost so much blood and you could have died. But we ran you home and we decided to let the venom spread. It's been two days now but now you're finally up, so what do you remember?"

"Um, well I remember going to the studio to save my mom, but she wasn't there and it was all James playing a trick, then he broke my leg and bit me. And that's all I remember but it's kinda groggy." I said

"Yeah, bella you nearly scared me half to death when I found you in the studio, it was terrible, please don't do that ever again." Edward said

" I promise, so about hunting, do you mean like with you?" I asked

"Well with who else silly." Edward Said chuckling

"I love you," I whispered in his ear. Then I kissed him and smoothly stroked his face. Then in a fast second I had him in my arms. It felt good to finally be in control.

"uhh bella." Edward chocked out "you're a lot stronger than I am right now."

"oops." I said, and slightly let go of him but still kept him in my grip.

"It's your turn to not break me." He said "So are you reading to go hunting?" he asked

" Yes I think, but I have one question." I said

"yes." Edward said seductively

"where is everybody." I asked. He laughed reaching in to kiss me. Then he said " there all still in phoenix, getting the story strait about what happened in the ballet studio, and Esme is with your dad telling him that you are ok but you got in a minor car wreck." He said

" oh my gosh, yeah, what am I going to tell Charlie, and Renee, and everybody at school, what am I just going to disappear?" I said nervously

"Bella relax, it will be okay, but for now we need to hunt." He said pulling me to the window


End file.
